During the last budget period, the Cancer Center has undergone an expansive reorganization of its administrative, scientific and educational goals and initiatives. Guided by a comprehensive and inclusive strategic planning process that engaged all ofthe stakeholders ofthe cancer research enterprise, comprehensive directives were implemented that realigned scientific Programs for multidisciplinary collaboration, reorganized Shared Resources for optimal impact and penetration, launched a portfolio of educational and mentoring initiatives and created inter-institutional partnerships along the continuum of basic, translational and patient-oriented cancer research. One of the key strategic directives of the consultative process was the creation of a dedicated administrative infrastructure ideally suited to guide the anticipated expansion ofthe Cancer Center during the next CCSG budget period, coinciding with the opening of the new Wistar Research Tower This resulted in the creation of a new Cancer Center leadership team, the reorganization of consultative and advisory venues, the appointment of new advisory committees, and the creation of a new Cancer Center-dedicated External Advisory Board. As emerged from the strategic planning process, this newly reconfigured, integrated administrative infrastructure provided a lean and opportunity-driven decision-making process for the Cancer Center. This was instrumental to enable a broad range of successful initiatives during the last budget period, which positioned the Cancer Center on a steep ascending trajectory with respect to growth of NCI and cancer-related funding, increase in collaborative publications and seminal scientific discoveries in basic and translational cancer research. This positive trajectory will continue in the next budget period, as the newly reconfigured Cancer Center administrative infrastructure will lead the upcoming faculty and facility expansion, expand education and mentoring activities, including outreach to underrepresented minorities, and support multidisciplinary initiatives in basic and translational cancer research